Bloodlust
by xHitsuzenx
Summary: Sang and Kiyoshi My OCs had a rough battle alongside Dante, against Vergil in Hell, and Kiyoshi's dark secret came to the surface. Sang is infuriated. On the good side, makeup sex rocks. Yes, this may exceed ratings just a smidge.


-xHitsuzenx- : A new story…the hottest one yet in my opinion. Kiyoshi and Sang are characters that are my own. This is a Oneshot, and I will be writing another story of Dante and Vergil's meetings with Sang and Kiyoshi. Also, I don't speak French, and my friend is helping me out with it, but I haven't a clue if it's correct.

Disclaimer: Dante and Vergil aren't mine, all the other characters aren't mine, blah, blah, blah…stupid lucky Capcom owns it all…BUT Sang and Kiyoshi are MINE! Steal and die!

Thanks to: My inspiration, Ma-kun and Nin-kun

**Character info:**

**Sang – a Vampiric male from ancient France. Banished to Hell by an angry woman whom he refused to wed, he'd laid there in sleep for hundreds of years. Recently awoken by Dante and brought into Devil May Cry as a devil hunter. Hates demons because of an event in his past, but tolerates Dante because Dante awoke him, and saved him while they were in Hell, fighting the possessed Kiyoshi, who was Sang's lover. Sang is a vampire, but prefers not to kill, except in the case of feeding on others, he'd go into such a bloodlust state that he'd slay them without a second thought, with the exception of Kiyoshi, who he instead Turned, as they were "married". (In my story, gay marriage is legal. So bite me. Nyeh!)**

**Kiyoshi – A demon, but had hidden his demonic powers once he'd seen Sang who he fell in love with, due to Sang's hatred for demons. Kiyoshi is smart and handsome, but is often very unsure of himself with Kiyoshi. Is also a vampire after Kiyoshi Turned him.**

**Background info: Sang is Dante's newest partner in DMC. Vergil is back and trying to take over Hell and the Human world. He took possession of Sang's lover Kiyoshi, and turned them against each other in Hell, but Vergil was defeated. However, Sang discovered Kiyoshi's true nature, a demon, and was furious, more so because he had hidden it from him, then due to his hatred for demons.**

**Bloodlust:**

After the experience they had just had in Hell. Sang had some things he needed answers to. Walking out of the putrid pit, they found themselves at the base of a cliff surrounded by a massive body of water, and Sang moved to the waters edge, kneeled down to clean the blood from his face. Images of what Sang had turned into back there ran through his mind, and quite frankly it angered him.

"So..Tell me..WHY the FUCK you decided to hide this shit from me!" He sneered as he remained on his knees looking up at Kiyoshi.

Sang sighed softly and looked down, shifting from foot to foot as he leaned against a large rock.

"Kiyoshi... I'm sorry... I should have told you everything. I was scared, I know that you hate demons, and I hate them too... But I can not help what I am!" Sang cried out and looked down into the water, ashamed. Moving closer to it, he knelt down, and sighed. "I'm sorry... I don't know what else to say but that... I'm sorry Kiyoshi."

Kiyoshi sighed, and growled as he looked at his reflection in the water. He was angered beyond belief not merely just at the fact that Kiyoshi had lied to him, but at himself.

"Why…Why am I this attractive to demons? " He turned to Kiyoshi, and pointed to himself:

"Am I really All that goddamned appealing, that I need to be manipulated and used as a toy!" He wasn't referring all that much to Kiyoshi but more so to his whole ordeal with Vergil, when he'd been captured after Dante awoke him.

"God knows I love you Kiyoshi...Heh but so did Vergil! But Give me a fucking Break! You could have...You should have told me!"

"What did you want me to tell you Sang? 'Oh yeah, by the way. I'm a fucking Demon!' " He yelled and stood up, before he moved to walk away

"Sang, you don't get it! I fell in love with you the goddamned moment I met you! When I found out that you hated demons, was when I told myself that I wouldn't tell you, because you WOULDN'T love me in return!" He sighed softly, looking away.

He was hurt by Sang's words. Of why demons had to be attracted to him. Like he was ashamed that Kiyoshi had loved him. Or that Sang was ashamed of Kiyoshi being a demon. Kiyoshi moved to get up, and leave Sang to his thoughts.

Sang sighed, and splashed the water in front of him. "Kiyoshi wait..." He said as he let out a sigh, and stood up to move toward him. "I'm sorry…It's just…" He sighed again, finding his words.

"I wasn't thinking. I do love you, I do…but you know of my past with demons, and why I hate them. But they are them, you are you! And I love you, whoever and whatever you are. So please…give me another chance?"

"Of course I forgive you…and I'm so sorry for not telling you the truth about me…"

Kiyoshi looked up at Sang and moved quickly. His lips against his lover's. He was out of the water now, of course. He then moved his arms, wet and dripping around the other's form, holding him close.

Kiyoshi then moved so that Sang's back was against a nearby tree. Why all of this fighting and yelled had turned him on, he didn't know. But right now, he didn't care either. Holding Sang close to him, he moved to knee to slide between his lover's legs.

Sang was taken back with the kiss, this wasn't what he was expecting at all, but he was devoid of all coherent thought as he kissed back. He moaned into the kiss as he felt the tree against his back; and his husband's knee between his legs pinning him there. Bringing his hands upward he laid them on Kiyoshi's cheeks kissing him deeper and even more passionately then the previous kiss.

Kiyoshi moved, pulling off Sang's shirt, before he turned, and smiled, pulling off his pants, and boxers, and returned back into the water. Coming up, he looked back at his lover and smiled softly.

He hoped that words wouldn't be needed here.

Sang arched an eyebrow, then realized exactly what Kiyoshi intended to do. He smirked slightly before he too finished undressing himself, and moved into the cool still waters. Going under for a moment he sighed feeling the coolness consume his form, and wash the blood from his body.

Kiyoshi smiled, and swam a little closer to Sang. Allowing his lips to press against the others, along with the rest of his body. Smiling softly against Sang's lips, he pulled back and lifted his hand to push away Sang's hair.

"I'm very proud of you Sang...I've never seen you kill before. I'm proud to see you do that..." He whispered softly and rested his forehead against his lovers.

Sang sighed, and wrapped his arms around his lover pulling his body closer to his own. He shivered slightly loving that feeling, and the feeling of the cold water upon his bare skin. He looked into Kiyoshi's eyes, and chuckled slightly. "You're proud of me huh?"

Kiyoshi smiled, and nodded slowly.

"Yes, I am…Is it bad that I am?" He asked softly, whispering, before his hand returned to the water, brushing against Sang's inner thigh, and leg. Smirking to himself, Kiyoshi closed his eyes, before his lips moved to caress Sang's throat.

Sang's body shivered from Kiyoshi's touch. He lowered his eyes, before he closed his them. "No…its not a bad thing...It's just an interesting thing to hear you say, I suppose."

Kiyoshi kissed Sang softly, the kiss gentle but promising much more to come. "Let me make love to you Sang…" he whispered before his arms moved around Sang's waist. His body pressed to the others in such a gentle and innocent embrace.

"Please…" was the only word Sang's lips could manage to let out.

Kiyoshi smiled as he looked into Sang's eyes and smiled softly, before he kissed his lover, allowing his hand to roll up his back, to feel his skin, his body. Sang trembled as his lover moved his kisses down his neck.

"Vous savez que je ne peux pas vous nier quelque chose que vous souhaitez mon amour..." Sang's body shook with delight upon hearing these words in his native tongue. French, beautiful French. Ah, Kiyoshi knew him all too well. He cupped Kiyoshi's face gently and pulled him into a deep kiss. Kiyoshi kissed back passionately, slowly moving Sang out of the water, pressing him back against the large rock nearby.

Sang moaned, and pushed his body harder against his lover's and flipped them over, and slid his hands down to Kiyoshi's body to grab his hands, and bring them up, and pinned them hard against the rock behind Sang's head before he kissed him roughly, and pressed his body hard against his husbands, as he let his tongue explore his mouth.

Sang moaned softly, feeling his body against his husbands, before he moved so that Kiyoshi was in front of him, his (Kiyoshi's) back against the large rock. Sang moaned, and pushed harder against Kiyoshi's body, and slid his hands down his hips to grab his hands, and bring them up, and pinned them hard against the rock behind his head before he kissed him roughly, and pressed his body hard against his husbands, as he let his tongue explore his mouth.

Kiyoshi moaned, feeling his lover pin him to the rock as he felt the other's body press hard against his. Soon, his lips were gone from Sang's and his fangs were at the other's throat. Biting down, feeling the blood roll over his tongue, caused his hands to move so that he had Sang by the waist, allowing his hips to grind back against his lovers with a quick motion.

Kiyoshi moaned softly once more. Felling his nails seem to grow, the way they did when he was in his demon form, he began scratching down Sang's back to leave hot bloody trail marks, he held his lover close, and moved to slam Sang into the rock behind him.

Moving his hand into the water, Kiyoshi took hold of his lover's member, allowing himself to grip softly at first, then tighter, stroking slowly, gentle, just wanting to feel his lover shudder. Sang shivered from the attack on his throat. He attempted to moan with the feeling of his husband grinding against him, but alas he could not. He arched his back feeling the nails claw, and tear at his skin, he loved it…the pain was intoxicating. A sadistic smile spread over his face as he felt his back hard against the rock, to the point where the momentum had almost knocked the wind out of him.

He watched Kiyoshi's hand as he dipped it into the water, and took hold of his member. His eyes became transfixed upon the droplets rolling off of his lovers skin, and also his own. He shuttered slightly, before this act itself took a hold of him. Moving quickly he brought his hands to reach onto the ground, and grab one of his daggers, to quickly slip under his husbands throat.

Sang's smile turned rather fiendish as he spoke. "…This time it's my turn to take control of you.."

Kiyoshi pulled away and watched his lover, before he smirked, and took hold of Sang's hand, moving the dagger down to his (Kiyoshi's) chest, pressing it there, allowing the dagger to cut down his chest, before he took it away from Sang and threw it into the water.

Gripping the other's length tighter, and started to stroke faster and squeeze tighter. He then moved to scratch lightly at Sang's hips, moving to kiss and nibble on one of his soft nipples. Sang could feel his body heat up from the attack on his member, his body squirmed against Kiyoshi's body as he moaned loudly. When he couldn't take it any longer, he decided to take what he wanted. And what he wanted was control. Reaching a hand behind him, with his body still trembling he pulled his katana out from a holster he still wore on his back.

Slipping the blade under his husband's throat he lifted his chin away from his flesh causing Sang to look into his eyes. "L-Let me go Kiyoshi…I said it was my turn." he said as he grinned deviously, as his eyes became transfixed upon the reflection of his husbands face in the blade.

Sang leaned his head up to watch his lover, before he decided that he would give in. Lifting his hands away from the water, and from his lover, before he smirked and arched an elegant brow "Come then Sang...take control of me..."

His eyes narrowed slowly before he took a small step back, tilting his head. His chest seemed to heave as his eyes watched his lover's body. His hair dripping with the water, his eyes glistened as he watched the boy with a smug little smile on his lips. "I'm waiting." He whispered softly, his voice was raspy, and shallow.

Licking his lips slowly he smiled softly and waited patiently for his lover to take control of him, to dominate him. Sang grinned, and walkedKiyoshi backwards, keeping the blade at his husband's throat. Taking another step forward he pressed the tip of the blade to Kiyoshi's chest.

"Now kneel…"

Kiyoshi watched his husband, and smirked, enjoying this quite a bit before he did as he was told. Moving down onto his right knee, he looked up at his lover and tilted his head.

"Tell me Sang...what is it about this that gets you off? The fact that you can control a man older, and stronger than you...? Or the fact that you know you can in fact hurt me?" He asked softly, before he licked his lips, and leaned his head back.

"Hurt me Sang...do what you want to do most…hurt me, make me scream your name, and moan out in ecstasy...do it Kiyoshi..." He growled, and looked back at his husband.

Sang smirked, and grinned deviously. "All of the above my sweet...All of the above…"

He chuckled to himself, and licked his lips as he advanced upon his husband. Kneeling down in front of him he kept the blade to his skin. Leaning forward he licked his lover's cheek, before whispering in his ear:

"Oh…I intend to do all that and more…"

Taking his tongue he dragged it across his lover's earlobe, as he continued to hold the sword with one hand as he made his way back into a standing position.

"Well, well…now what should I do with you…?"

He grinned deviously before flicking his wrist once more to cut a slit into Kiyoshi's arm. He watched as the blood rolled down his skin as he tossed his sword on the ground. Walking in a circle around his husband he moved behind him before he placed his hands on his lovers shoulders, and pushed downward pushing his lover onto his stomach before he straddled him. Lowering his body downward he pressed his body to lie on his husband's pressing himself against his husband's rear but not entering…not yet.

"Say Sang please…" he snickered.

"Please Sang...please…" He leaned his head back some what, his hair falling against his back and shoulders, Feeling the blood still rolling down his arm and chest, as he continued to shiver lightly.

"Of course love…" Sand smiled sadistically, as his body shivered from the thought of what was about to happen. Placing his hands on wither side of his husbands form; he pushed himself deep into his husband, moaning as he did so. Pulling back out again, he pushed himself back in with an added force, as he took his fingernails, and pushed them violently into his husband's back.

Kiyoshi arched his back again, feeling his lover enter him quickly. His hands gripped at the earth below him. His breath came quick, as well as his moaning. Kiyoshi moaned loudly as his head lowered, pushing himself back against his husband, shivering at the feeling of nails scratching against his back.

Pain, blood. The feeling of his husband inside of him, all feelings that pleasured him, gave him bliss and ecstasy. "Dieu Sang!" He moaned out again. Hearing his husbands words, made Sang shake. He loved it. Taking his husband by the shoulders, he pulled his body closer to his own, and submerged deeper as he quickened his movements.

He leaned forward, dragging his tongue across his lovers back, as his fingers tightly gripped onto him: Moving himself to a position so that his husband and him comfortable, he moaned louder, his body shivered as his eyes closed tightly. Moving his hips back against his lover's, causing both of their pleasure to increase.

Kiyoshi's hands moved back to grasp at his love, yet for some reason, weakness struck over him as his back arched again, his head leaned back. Screaming louder, praying to gods that scorned him for what he was, still he pleaded them to let there be no one living near this lake, for they would come to see who was screaming and catch them.

But even that idea caused him to quiver more. The thought of being caught was such a turn on. It made the act more exciting. Sang let out screams of his own feeling his body convulse, as his husband moved against him. Hearing his husband's thoughts quickly sent shivers down his spine. He leaned forward, while still moving in a quickened pace, to whisper in his husband's ear.

"Louder...let them hear us...let them catch us..."

He spoke in a husky voice, loud, and hot against his husband's ear, as the thought of being caught, and turning it into a blood bath was all the more satisfying. Hearing his lover's words, he leaned his head back and moaned ever so loudly, allowing his hands to scratch at Sang's thighs.

Lowering his head, his hair fell over his face; his breath seemed to shorten, as he was continuing to grind against his husband. He wanted to scream out, to cum now, but he didn't. He held it, allowing his orgasm to build up until his lover was ready.

Sang's body throbbed from the pleasure he felt, and the feeling of his husband scratching at his thighs made it all the worse. Closing his eyes tightly, he intertwined his screams with that of Kiyoshi's, as he continued clenching tightly to his body. He thrust in one final time pushing himself completely into his husband, and his body trembled and shook as he could feel his breaking point.

"Release mon amour…" he whispered.

Kiyoshi leaned his head back, moaning louder, allowing his shoulders to shiver, along with ever muscle in his body. Hearing his lover's words, he did as told. Allowing his body to contract as his screamed once more, felling his body let go, to orgasm loudly, as he leaned his head back, his breath became louder as he moved himself to relax against the ground. Sang felt Kiyoshi's body contract around him, which caused his own climax. Slipping himself out of his lover, he remained on top his back, and began kissing at his back.

"Je t'aime Kiyoshi…"

Kiyoshi shivered still, before he smiled softly. Closing his eyes again as he laid there, shivering from the wind. "I love you too..." He whispered before he moved somewhat, to roll onto his back yet keep Sang laying on him. Sang's arms wrapped around his lover, before his eyes closed again, holding his love close.

-xHitsuzenx- : Wow…did I really write that? R&R please!


End file.
